Unintended
by Guacamole Goddess
Summary: As Rory embarks on a new journey, she finds herself examining her decisions and wondering if Logan will ever make an appearance in her life again...Set after series finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Like many Gilmore Girls fans, I also found myself disappointed with the way things ended and in an effort to console myself I came up with this lovely little story. I finally decided to type it and now I'm sharing it with the fanfiction world! This is my first story ever on here so I'm still learning the how to work this site, but hopefully you guys enjoy it. I'm a Rogan fan so naturally this story will include Logan and Rory, and maybe I'll throw in some Finn just because he holds a special place in my heart!**

**I'd also like to add that I got the title for this story from the name of my favorite Muse song.**

**Disclaimer: Although I quote it extensively and harbor an intense love of coffee, I do not own Gilmore Girls...**

* * *

It's been six months since graduation. Six months since I closed off one ornate door and opened another. Six months since the world as I knew it shattered.

I glance down at my phone for what has to be the 100th time today, and it's only six o'clock. Of course, as it has been for the past 183 days, he didn't call. Not that I blame him too much, but that's just the problem. I know exactly how he viewed the fact that I turned down his proposal. In his mind it was a rejection, like I told him "No, I never want to marry you." Really, I was saying "Not yet."

Truth is, I'm actually pretty angry with him. Typical, Logan brings out some surprise to try to sweep me off my feet so that I have to agree with whatever crazy plan he thought of this time, but that's not how this works. Still, I can't brush off the feeling that maybe my grandmother had something to do with his timing. Logan knew that I wouldn't have wanted him to ask me about our future in front of random society people who I didn't know. But maybe we didn't know each other so well after all.

It's actually quite pathetic. I'm here on a bus, traveling through all of the 50 states on a groundbreaking campaign, wallowing when I should be having the time of my life. Sure, the coffee we've had along the way rivals healthy food in its atrocity, and sometimes we don't even get to stop at a motel for the night, but all in all it's been an adventure. Unfortunately, I can't help but pick up the phone and habitually hit the three (two being my mother of course) on my speed dial to tell Logan some hilarious story only to end up upset that I can no longer do that. For instance, yesterday this guy who remind me of AK back at the Yale Daily News tried reenact the tumble Gene Wilder does in Willy Wonka only to roll right onto some camera set and get tangled up in wires. The journalist's face was priceless, and yet I could only send the picture to my mom and not him too.

"Hey Gilmore, you've been staring at that phone for the past fifteen minutes, I swear there's no bomb attached to it," I look over and see my journalist friend Tanner giving me a strange look.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I'm just trying to think of one of those opening sentences that just screams 'Hey this article is going to amaze you'," I think of a quick example.

"Well don't kill yourself stressing, I'm sure you'll think of something. In the meantime, I think we're almost in California so I'd keep your eye out for the sign." Over the past month Tanner and I have shared a love of shouting out the contents of each "Welcome to…" signs we come across. In some ways Tanner reminds me of Finn, simply because he's got that quirky sense of humor and doesn't seem to be all there.

"There it is!" I shout, accidentally waking up the three sleeping (and now furious) reporters on the bus. "Oops, sorry"

Since they're already up, Tanner and I loudly read "Welcome to California!"

"Well that one wasn't too eccentric," Tanner pouts.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a Terminator quote or something in honor of the governator, but I guess that was asking for too much!" Logan would have enjoyed that one…I really need to stop thinking about him. Of course, that's pretty difficult seeing as our next stop on the campaign trail is San Francisco. Not that he'll necessarily come, but he was always one for interesting moments, and a rally for an African-American presidential candidate certainly qualifies.

I glance out the window and watch as tree after tree floats by, reminding me of the time when I went to the Life and Death Brigade event in the middle of now where to report, and ended up participating in a potentially life threatening situation thanks to Logan. I realize that I'm smiling like an idiot at the window, and Tanner is looking at me strangely.

"Faze out again?" He questions.

"Pretty much."

"You do that a lot Yalie, even with high intakes of coffee," That's my nickname around here, Yalie. We also have Prince Princeton and Brownie so I'm not alone in the Ivy League nicknames.

"I guess I do," It's hard not to when the guy you've been in love with and still are in love with walks away after three years simply because you can't handle too much change for once. Not to mention the fact that you couldn't take all this change mocks you everywhere you go seeing as that's the slogan of the campaign you're covering. Even the bus I'm riding in states "Change" across the side, along with it being on all the pens I use, and sometimes even my coffee mug when I can't find the one with the creepy cats on it that my mom gave me.

Suddenly I feel my phone vibrate and eagerly listen to hear for the ring tone. When "Wind Beneath my Wings" starts playing my heart drops a little before I smile again knowing my mother is calling. I leave my phone on the kitchen table for two seconds a few months ago and she programs five different songs to match Luke (strangely enough a Jimmy Buffet song since apparently he's into that), Lane (Hep Alien recording of course), Grandma, Grandpa, and at the time, Logan. I told her that it'll be embarrassing if people hear that ring in public, but of course my mother doesn't care about such things.

"Hey mom!" I attempt to answer cheerfully, knowing that my voice still sounds a little off.

"Oh dearest, darling, child of mine who magically did not want to pull a McCauley Culkin on me and divorce her own mother how are you? And more pressing, where are you?"

"I'm fine, and uh…we're currently in California," I wince as I state where I am.

"As in the state California? You run into any…"

"Mom," I cut her off.

"What I was going to say celebrities! I mean, Paul Anka is right here with me, but maybe you ran into Paris Hilton, I hear she's very political these days with those vote or die t-shirts of hers!"

"No mom, we're actually in northern California, and we're stopping in San Francisco for the weekend."

"Oh…oh. Well, San Francisco is pretty big sweets. You could stay burrowed up in your hotel room, or suddenly go crazy so that they have no choice but to lock you up in the bus."

"Mom, I'll be fine. If I see him, I see him." I sigh into the phone.

"Well, way to stay positive. Gold star for you! Listen, Michel is just about ready to dump a plant on Kirk at the moment, so I have to go, but make sure to call me! We miss you over here!"

I hear Sookie yell from the distance into the phone, "We love you Rory, even Michel!"

"Yeah, yeah, now somebody tell Kirk to stay away from my property, I don't like people breathing on me!" I laugh as Michel whines.

"Fine, just don't hurt him Michel! Bye Rory, love you!"

"Bye mom!" I shout as she hangs up the phone.

I hang up and glance up to see the bus staring at me. "Sorry!" Apparently they aren't too angry.

"You're lucky you look like Bambi or else you could have had a large number of people yelling at you right now for interrupting beauty sleep, Yalie," Tanner says quietly.

"I didn't realize that I was so loud!" I whisper shout.

There's no need for that anyway though, because just then we pulled into a Starbucks for a coffee break, and thank god.

* * *

We're currently only an hour away from San Francisco, and even the trivia game that my bus mates has pulled out is not helping to calm my nerves. I even tried bop it, but nothing is working!

Then of course, Sylvia had to bring up the Huntzberger name, which opened a whole can of worms about the family. I should have seen it coming when we brought up employers that we would love to work for.

"I was talking to Janelle who works for one of the papers that Huntzberger owns and apparently he makes life a living hell for staffers," Sylvia brings up. "She says the paycheck is totally worth it though."

"I just wished that that son of his stayed in the business longer instead of leaving, he seemed a little more decent," Tanner adds. He has no idea.

"Not to mention that guy is apparently a genius. Still, anybody from that family has to be a total schmoozer," adds Phillip, the photographer.

"I don't care if he's a schmoozer; I totally want to go out with him. With money like that in addition to how hot that guy is, anyone would be insane to turn him down," Leave it to the bus's residential drunk to pipe up. Lisa really needs to learn to keep some stuff to herself.

"You're right, he is so gorgeous!" Sylvia has to add.

"Didn't he go to Yale," I sense Tanner (who I happen to know has a huge crush on Sylvia) is trying to change the subject. Unfortunately I know where it's leading.

"Yeah, he did," Lisa acknowledges. Then, naturally, she turns to me, "Did you ever run into him Yalie?"

I sit there for a moment trying to think of a way out of this. The easy thing to do is lie, but these are my friends, and it's not like they gossip that much. Well, except for Lisa. Plus, the guy has been on my mind this whole month that I've been on the bus. I settle for telling half the truth, "Umm, yeah we did." We certainly did more than simply run into each other.

"Seriously!" Lisa squeaks, "Is he that hot in person?"

I shift uncomfortably, "Yeah, he's definitely good looking." I wouldn't call him hot though, he's got that handsome thing going on, which in my opinion is way better than just being hot.

"What about his father? I hear that man is pretty much a jerk. Did you ever see him around?" The quiet guy, Mark, wants to know.

"I did, he's definitely not the nicest guy, but he's not _that_ horrible. I mean he's up there, but he falls pretty far behind Hitler and Capone and the gang" I try to stop babbling before I say too much.

Naturally the girls are more interested in his son, "So did you ever, hang out with Logan? I hear that he made his way through half the girls at Yale before he suddenly stopped and dated this one girl. My friend told me they broke up though since he was moving or something, which means he's single…" I can't help but cringe at what she's insinuating with the way she practically sings "single." Even though for all I know, he's plowing his way through half the girls in San Francisco right now.

Luckily Sylvia interjects, "Oh come on Lisa! Rory wouldn't hang out with playboy Logan! Unless he was on the paper or something…"

"Well he worked for the Daily News so I saw him there." I try to keep my answers short.

"God, just look at him!" Lisa picks up the newspaper on Mark's lap, "He's making a name for himself with this new company he's in. They're already making shiploads of money! If I was you Rory, I would have tried to win over this guy."

Luckily, Tanner saved the day by saying, "Enough of this Huntzberger guy, we should probably talk about what we're going to be doing tomorrow."

"You're right Tanner," I add, hoping to draw people away from the topic of the Huntzbergers.

Mark pulls out the itinerary for the weekend, "Well, we'll pull in at about 10:00 tonight, so that's about half an hour, and then we're supposed to arrive at the rally by seven unless you have some other instructions by you're publisher. Press will be let in at 7:30, and then the small rally starts at nine. It should last a couple of hours, but then we have a long break until there's a rally for everybody at four. Then Sunday we have a break since there hasn't been one for us or the senator in a few weeks."

Just great, I'll have all Sunday to potentially run into Logan everywhere I go. Wonderful.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Write it Right

**Chapter two is here! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my story; I really appreciate it! This chapter is full of Rory/Logan fluff and I'll have you warned that I can be a total sap sometimes; so even though the in reality the likelyhood of this happening is slim, this is a story so take it for what it is. **

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the other movies or tv shows I mention in this story...**

* * *

So far, I've run in the other direction when I saw someone with messy blonde hair a grand total of four times in under twelve hours. The second time it turned out to be a woman who vaguely resembled Ellen DeGeneres, and on my way running away I tripped over a suitcase in the hotel lobby. Needless to say this is getting out of hand. As I get off the bus at the park where the event is taking place, I choose to focus my eyes on the stage ahead of me in an effort to not scare my fellow reporters any more with my sudden desire to run.

Luckily, I was able to grab a seat right near the stage on a raised platform so that my view of the speakers is perfect. I'm also the ideal distance from the speakers without having to worry about my ears being blasted out by their loudness. For the past hour and fifteen minutes that I've been sitting here, I've successfully managed not to turn around and look for any blonde males that might be in the crowd. My will is faltering though, and soon enough I know I'll crumble and turn around.

I slowly turn my head and towards the back, I spot hair that looks familiar, but I don't see a face to match it. I'm pretty sure I've resorted to hallucinations.

Then a women steps forward to introduce the Senator, and I hit the button on my recorder so that I will be able to review all the material in case I miss anything. His speeches are all similar, and yet he changes them each time in such a way that it says something new that I can report on, plus I can always compare him to various characters from TV shows and movies including odd ball ones like Jerry Seinfeld.

Soon after he finishes his speech to the intimate crowd of business people and workers that this particular campaign stop is meant for, he starts fielding questions. Now that his actual speech is over many members of the audience filter out leaving the press to tackle the senator. Suddenly, he coughs and starts to use a different tone of voice, "Alright, I promised one young man here that I'd help him out today and apparently the young lady is here. Frankly, I see it as a type of duty to help this poor fellow out."

I feel a confused look wash over not just my face but at least half of the audiences'. "Alright, so he intends to tell a certain reporter here: 'I'm fully aware that you've never been a fan of grand gestures, but I'm going for broke here.'" I look up at the senator to see him reading off of something in the distance, but I know that he doesn't use Teleprompters. I can't bring myself to turn around again though out of fear of seeing blonde hair again.

"'I figure the only way I can get you to listen to what I have to say is by getting a great orator to tell you, so hear it goes.'" Then he adds, "On a side note thank you for the compliment."

My heart begins to flutter as I imagine Logan standing in the audience, then the speech continues, "'I'm sorry. I just acted instead of thinking things through and I was completely selfish. I made a pro/con list though, and you're right.'" Now I know that it has to be him, I follow the senator's eyes to the back of the audience, and sure enough, there is the man that I still am madly in love with, standing there, holding up gigantic posters with these words on them. His eyes meet mine and his lips instantly flash his famous smirk as he approaches and some worker hands Logan a mic so that he can finish up by saying himself, "The truth is, I love you, and even though I mess up at least 364 out of 365 days each year, I hope you feel that way too." At this the crowd all let out sighs and a few "Awws." With his grin still intact and what may be a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks, he turns his face to the senator, nods, and sits down in the back.

I hear Lisa whisper behind me, "Holy crap, that's Logan Huntzberger."

Then Obama continues wearing a grin himself, but then the stern woman conducting the conference raises her microphone and addresses the rest of the crowd asking if anybody has anymore questions, and soon enough things return back to normal.

After fifteen more minutes, the event ends, and I try to plot my next move, but it's pretty difficult when my knees are shaking.

"Wow, I wonder who that was for," Sylvia says with her eyes filled with curiosity.

"I didn't realize that anybody in the press knew Logan _that_ well, but I know if it was me I would have run to him right then and there!" Lisa says slightly pouty.

I barely hear a word they're saying. "Umm…yeah, I'll catch up with you guys later; I have something I have to do," I notice them exchange a confused glance with each other, but continue on to the back of the crowd.

Then I spot him, leaning up against a tree in the back of the park, and running his hand through his hair. He glances up when he realizes that I'm staring at him, and opens his hands as if to say "So what do you think." The thing is, I don't really think, because next thing I know I'm walking toward him failing miserably at keeping my face from smiling.

Then my pace quickens before I suddenly come to a stop just a few feet away from him. I feel gazes on us, but I seriously don't care.

"So...what's the verdict," his voice is rough, but I see the emergence of the smirk.

Instead of speaking, I just walk into his ready embrace and smile as a shiver runs up my spine when he kisses my hair.

He puts his hand under my chin like he used to, and then pulls up my face so that he can look me in the eyes, "I'd rather do long distance than not be with you at all. Did my blatant sacrifice of my manhood help you understand that?"

"I'd say getting the potential president of the United States to help you confess your feelings would make any girl weak at the knees," I whisper.

Logan let's out a chuckle, "I love you, Ace."

I smile even wider at hearing my nickname, "I love you too, Logan... You know, when I didn't say yes, I was saying 'not yet,' but someday."

"Trust me, five pro/con lists and ten angry phone calls from Finn and Honor later, I realize that." His face darkens at the mention of the phone calls, "Now, am I allowed to kiss you?"

"I suppose that would be okay."

"Besides, I'd love to see the expression on your friends' faces," We both glance over at Sylvia, Tanner, and Lisa; who have now been joined by at least half of the other reporters following the campaign staring at us.

Then I turn to him, and he tips my chin up before we share what has to rival all other famous best kisses out there. The makers of Titanic only wish that they could compete.

When we finally break for air, I look up at him, "I have some stories to tell you, not to mention we still have some clearing up to do...Plus there's the whole fact that I will have to explain myself very thoroughly the moment any of my fellow reporters get within a ten foot radius of me, so should we go get lunch?"

"Why I would love to have lunch with you Ace, I know a great place not too far from here. We can take my car, unless of course you have some strong love of that bus?"

"One month and I'm already sick of that thing, but the traveling is worth it. Anything to get away from that though!" I say in a mock plea.

"My car it is," He says as he puts his hand on the small of my back as we walk toward his car parked nearby.

I hear Tanner call out, "We're having a chat later missy!"

"Remind me to tell you about the campaigns very own Finn," I laugh.

"I most certainly will."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this so far! Please review if you get the chance! **


	3. Chapter 3: Open Arms

**I decided that I should probably get another chapter out before school starts and I won't have much time to write. Thank you so much for reading and those wonderful reviews, they truly make writing worth it! I'm hope you all enjoy this chapter, and maybe show the love by reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Maybe one day I'll own Gilmore Girls? For now I simply own an intense love of them and a festive Gilmore themed background on my computer. **

* * *

It's strange, we're barely even awkward around each other even though we've been apart five weeks, but I'm not so sure this amicable behavior will last forever. Sooner or later, one of us is going to have to bring up the more touchy subjects; but I don't plan on letting him walk away this time.

"Venti caramel macchiato for the lady and just a tall black coffee for me," Logan orders as our waitress practically throws herself at him. Logan meets my eyes with his laughing ones to show that he finds this highly amusing.

"You know that she's probably mentally killing me off in a number of gruesome ways at the moment, so I don't know what you're so happy about," I try to keep the smile from emerging on my face as I say this, but can't.

"True, but you're expression and her reaction to your ordering of enough food to feed a small village happens to be very funny," the famous smirk I love and hate remains fully intact to his face.

I look at him for a moment before speaking, "So, how'd you manage to swing that one?"

"What do you mean?" Logan looks at me honestly confused.

"Oh you know, just the fact that you got the man who could potentially be head of our executive branch to read what you wrote on massive cards out to an audience of mostly reporters hungry for a new story. No biggie, just a day in the life of Logan Huntzberger I suppose."

"Well, I don't really like to reveal my secrets to some hot shot reporter hungry for a new story…" Logan teases.

I'm not to be derailed so soon though, "My top guesses at the moment include a nice basket of fruit, since simply sending a lone apple might show signs of insanity; or possibly lots of groveling…Ooo maybe it was a coffee cart! Or possibly you used those good looks and charm on him…Seriously tell me!" I launch my full blown Bambi eyes on him.

"Wow how'd you know I stood outside his hotel on my hands and knees begging like a pauper for him to assist me?" he laughs at my eager expression. "Fine, the truth is that I so ever kindly wrote a letter to him stating my respect for all that he was doing and my current predicament."

I interrupt him, "Which was?"

He looks at me in disbelief, "Oh you know, the fact that I made the stupidest decision of my life by walking away from the girl I loved like some coward."

"It's so much nicer when you say it," I point my coffee cup at him, "but for the record, I was stupid too."

Now disbelief turns into utter shock on his face, "Oh no, don't you go blaming yourself on this one. I'm the one who didn't even consult you- you the girl who makes pro/con lists to solve even the most miniscule of decisions- and instead acted like some cocky, self-absorbed ass and listened to pressure from other people and made you choose between your dreams and me."

Now I whisper, "You and my dreams weren't separated, it's just I wasn't ready; and I'm still partly to blame. I mean, I could have gone after you, but I didn't. Frankly, I think we were both idiots."

"Fine, but I'm the bigger idiot."

"Whatever you say work dork," I add with a grin.

He grins back before stating, "So did you want to hear about how I got him to agree to it or not?"

Of course, we both managed to divert from the former subject.

"Yes, no interruptions this time." I say making a show to zip my lips.

"Alright, so after I sent this letter, I figured the likelihood of him reading it was pretty slim, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. That is, until I was at dinner the other night. You see, he flew in here so he happened to get here hours before you did. I was at this little restaurant I know of, when out of no where a bunch of men in matching suits walk in, and I realize that one of them happens to be Senator Obama. Now, I didn't really want to interrupt his dinner or anything, but desperate times call for desperate measures. So, I got up and excused myself from some buddies from work, and walked right up to his table after some negotiating with his protectors- which mind you was not as easy as it may sound. Then I told him about the letter and restated the gist of what was in it, and Voila! The plan came to me, and the man agreed to do it for me."

"And so here we are," I state in shock.

"And so here we are," he repeats.

We sit there in this comfortable silence until our food arrives, but just as I'm digging into my pizza, something he said before starts to bother me. "What did you mean earlier….about outside people telling you when and where to propose or something to that extent." My eyebrow raises.

Now he starts to squirm a little, which is a side of Logan that one rarely gets to see. "Oh, you caught that earlier. Well…now this makes me sound even more like an idiot. Apparently your grandparents found out about me leaving the company and going to look for another job and believed that seeing as we were both kind of…starting new chapters in our lives that I should 'put a ring on it' as Beyonce would say."

I nearly stand up and loudly exclaim, "I knew it! I knew that they were meddling!"

Now Logan let's out a nervous laugh, "Calm down Ace! Anyway they invited me over and I thought it would be about something trivial like seating arrangements for the graduation party or something, but then they informed me in not so subtle hints that it would be wonderful if I proposed to you in front of all your family and friends as she put it. Of course, I kind of already was planning on asking you sometime in the near future and all but they kind of pushed a bit for me to do it then, and before I knew it I left feeling very much like I'd just been Huntzerbergered. I figured that it would solve having to tell them and their getting mad that I didn't pop the question in front of them when they've practically been planning our wedding since the Yale Male Party. Obviously, I was wrong and my giddiness at starting this whole new life overshadowed all rational thinking."

Now I just stare at him, I know that sooner or later we'll have to figure out where do we go from here, but for now I'm content just sitting here being with him again. From across the table, his hand reaches out and takes mine. "The important is that we're here now."

"You're always finding the silver lining Ace. Could have saved us a lot of trouble though, maybe you're pro/con lists aren't so crazy after all."

I sigh, "It only took you almost four years to reach that conclusion."

He laughs, and for now, I'm content.

* * *

After taking a round about way back so that I can get to the second press conference of the day on time, I've finally arrived knowing that there's no possibly way that my fellow journalists can badger me with so little time before the speech.

As I take my seat, I hear a voice behind me hiss, "It's story time when we get back to the bus, and I'm not talking about typing your article." I give a curt nod to Lisa, knowing that there's really no way out of it.

One speech and a flurry of questions directed at the senator later and I'm speed walking as fast as I can in my heels toward the back row of seats where I know Logan is staked out in. There's no way I'm going to tell the long story without some reinforcement from him.

"Please tell me that you're reporter friends aren't going to hound us all night, because we could escape now," Logan pleas.

"Dirty," I add with a grin. "I have to get it over with sooner or later so the sooner the better."

Logan gives me an exasperated look, "You're killing me here Ace!"

Taking my hand, Logan and I head over to the bus where the staring eyes of my bus mates are waiting to pounce. I notice Lisa sighing and the fact that a few of the buttons at the top of her shirt are mysteriously no longer done.

Sylvia is the first to speak, "So, you just knew him from the paper eh?" At least she doesn't look angry.

"Hey guys..." I'm not even sure where to begin so I decide that simply introductions are my best course of action, "This is Logan Huntzberger. Logan this is Lisa, Tanner, Sylvia, Phillip, and Mark."

A round of various forms of hello are exchanged before Tanner finally says, "So, do we get to here the full story or are we just going to have to make guesses because we have bets that need to be settled here."

"You guys made bets about us?" I'm slightly shocked, even though I probably shouldn't be knowing these guys.

"We can't pass up an opportunity like this! My guess is that you met getting coffee, but Mark over here says it was at the paper."

"Well you'll have to wait to find out because this girl is in need of coffee if I'm going to deal with five story hungry reporters. And for the record, this is off the record." I add smiling.

"Clever," Logan smirks.

We all get back onto the bus, with Logan cradling my hand still, and take seats on the large couches adorning the two side walls after I fill up my coffee mug. "Ace, you already had five cups at lunch!"

Then Tanner rats me out too, "Not to mention the three she had this morning." He can't help but add, "Ace eh? Some sort of code name? Are you in the CIA Gilmore? I once tried to join but they weren't impressed by my charming anecdote about capturing my neighbor's pet raccoon drinking from the empty beer bottles in the yard as a sign of sufficient work experience."

Logan raises an eyebrow at me and I nod my head in confirmation that this was, indeed, the campaign's Finn-like creature. "Looks like he caught you Ace, time to come clean about your secret identity," Logan jokes.

"Please don't encourage him," I sigh.

"Alright enough with the chit chat I want to hear the whole story front flap to back flap, and not the summarized version that they put on the inside flap, I'm talking the full length review in the New York Times," Sylvia finally butts in.

"And here I was thinking we could get away with the Reader's Digest version. I see Rory is just itching to tell you guys so I'll let her do the honors."

I give him a slight glare, "I appreciate it," comes my sarcastic reply.

"Any time," with that full watt smile.

I take a deep breath, "Once upon a time," I begin much to Logan's delight, "There was a sixteen year old living in a huge estate with her two wealthy parents."

Immediately I'm interrupted by more betting, "Ten bucks it's her," Phillip shouts.

"Ten bucks it's not," Mark quickly interjects.

"Ten bucks for Rory if you guys interrupt the story again! Shut up!" Sylvia slaps Mark in the arm much to his chagrin.

I decide it's safe to continue, "Anyway, this teenager had a daughter who she named after herself since she thought it was completely unfair that she couldn't do so if men get to do it all the time. Eventually the young mother could no longer take living under the same roof as two people she so affectionately referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Hitler that she moved to the small, potentially mental town of Stars Hollow."

"Potentially," Logan scoffs.

"Hush you!" I say leaning into him.

"It was there that she eventually moved up to be the manager of a small inn, and then opened her own inn. While she was working hard at this, her daughter Rory…"

Again I'm interrupted, "Yes! I knew it! You owe me ten bucks!" Mark shouts.

"Shut up!" Three people tell him.

"Sorry, sorry, continue m'am," Mark blushes.

"Her daughter was working toward the goal of going to Harvard and becoming an overseas correspondent. Intent on helping her reach her goals, the mother went to her parents sixteen years later to ask for assistance in the young girl's schooling so that she could attend a Prep School. Suddenly the girl got a taste for the life her mother left, and eventually ended up choosing Yale instead of Harvard because of its close proximity to her home."

I take a deep breath and place my hand on Logan's arm, "Meanwhile, there was a boy growing up in the very world the young girl's mother left, who was being bred to go attend Yale so that he could become the heir to a certain infamous Publishing company. Of course, he refused to behave like his parent's expected him to, and instead rebelled in such ways that he was kicked out of countless prep and boarding schools before heading to Yale to continue his playboy extraordinaire ways."

"Hey now," Logan interjects, "You make it sound like I'm Hugh Heffner!"

It's my turn to smirk, "You told me to tell the story, if you want them to hear your side then you tell it!"

"Come on now I had way more class then Hugh! Plus the age differences weren't nearly as drastic," Logan argues.

"Fine, the heir went on to Yale where he stayed holed up in his dorm for days on end studying and writing articles for the school paper just as he was supposed to," I change before giving Logan a content smile.

"Now we don't have to lie," he counters smiling, "In other words, I was with a seemingly large amount of women for a while."

Now I'm just saying things to see how he reacts, "When did I ever say that the guy in the story was you? For all you know it could have been Asher Fleming, or maybe Justin Timberlake headed to Yale for a tour around campus, or maybe I'm discussing a possible story line for a Pretty in Pink remake?" I bat my eyelashes in false innocence.

Logan groans, "In the event that this fellow with a story remarkably similar to my own is in fact me, then I stand by what I said."

"Now you're just getting cocky," I say and receive an exasperated look in return. "Continuing, one day at the beginning of her sophomore year, the girl was on a coffee break with her good friend Marty, when a snooty, arrogant, preppy, possibly good looking, pretentious, narcissistic…"

Logan looks over at me in mock anger, "I think that they get the picture."

"Hey I'm just trying to make sure that I'm telling the honest truth here." I saw with my faux innocent smile again. "Anyway, this guy bumps into Marty and acts like a complete jerk about it, and then his two friends join in. The next time she sees them they're in front of her dorm room while Finn, the notorious drunken Australian of the three amigos, places Logan's number in front of the girl's door thinking that it's the same room as his red headed lover. When Logan's charms fail to woo the girl seeing as he forgot that they had indeed already met, an argument sparks. Eventually they become friends when he helps her with an article and proves to be a bit more than just a selfish ass. The real turning point occurred at a party the girl's grandparents threw so that she could meet eligible Yale men, and Logan saved the day when the girl broke up with her boyfriend. Soon after that they began seeing each other more and more, until one day at her grandparents vow renewal, the girl took the initiative and they agreed to a no-strings attached relationship so that she could see him in a capacity as more than friends, without him having to give up those playboy ways of his. Then one day when went to tell him that it wasn't working for me and that we should just be friends, he took it that I was issuing an ultimatum and decided that he was ready to become my boyfriend."

Now Logan places his arm around my shoulders and I lean into his chest, something that I have sincerely missed doing since we've been apart. "After that, we had our ups and downs, but in the end it has all worked out. The End." I decide to end at this, hoping that they don't ask for more details.

Of course, Lisa can't keep her mouth shut, "But I heard that the young Huntzberger was on the market recently."

I glance up to notice pain in Logan's eyes as he's clearly remembering my saying no, "Uhh, yeah, well that's why I'm here. We're starting fresh right now." He leans in to whisper in my ear, "Why do I feel like we're in counseling?"

I can't stifle a giggle, but decide that I better make a break for it now, "Umm, look guys, I'm sure you don't want to here all about this when we have tonight and tomorrow off so I should really let you guys be."

It's evident that they have nothing else planned for the night though, but Logan perks up, "You have tomorrow off? Here in San Francisco?"

I beam at him now, "Yup, free as a bird. My deadline isn't until Monday afternoon either so I don't have to necessarily write tomorrow."

To say he looks happy would be an understatement. "Does that make you happy Huntzberger?"

He leans down to give me a peck on the lips, "You have no idea."

"When you two get married I call dibs on writing an article on you for the newspaper," Sylvia comments much to my dismay.

Logan visibly freezes up a bit and I look at him worriedly. Poor Sylvia has no idea what she said that was so bad, so I place my hand in Logan's in an attempt to calm him. An awkward silence fills the air for a few moments before Logan's phone starts to vibrate, he gingerly removes his hand from my mine and reaches in his pocket to answer it without even looking at the caller id.

I glance over at Sylvia apologetically and mouth, "I'll explain later," to her even though I really have no desire to relive that story.

"Logan Huntzberger," he answers.

I hear the unmistakenable sound of a loud, drunken Aussie talk on the other end, "Well, well, well, don't we sound official today? A little birdie informed me that you were planning on placing your manhood on a silver platter for a certain Rory Gilmore and I decided that in the event that she decided to instead place your head on said silver platter, I would be here with all of the king's horses and all of the king's men. I doubt you went through with it though because in that event you might have been a bit too busy to answer your phone if you understand what I'm getting at." At this idea I start to blush knowing that the whole bus heard precisely what Finn said. The good thing is that Logan has appeared to have gotten out of his shock and is now sitting with a smirk on his face at his best friend's antics. "So, I am currently wandering around the San Francisco area with a driver, mind you, trying to put my self in your fancy Italian shoes and find out where you are. Care to help?"

Logan finally laughs as Finn finishes his lengthy greeting, "Finn, you're the one with the Italian shoes, and the certain Rory Gilmore that you were mentioning, if in fact we were discussing the same one, is currently sitting beside me-quite happily I might add."

Before Logan can get another word in Finn is back at it, "She's just sitting beside you? Have you already finished with that part of the reunitization? Wow, I'm impressed. Regardless, I have not seen you in months my dear friend and I can only stay until midnight since my presence is requested for dozens of social gatherings on the Atlantic due to my irresistible charm. Although I am quite upset that I will not get to snuggle with you tonight, I do suppose that I can share you with another; as long as it's Rory."

By now I'm thinking my blush is permanent, "I hate to break it to you bud, but reunitization is not a real word, although I applaud you for your attempt." He takes a deep breath and glances at me; I nod as if to say that I don't mind Finn joining us. "We are currently on a bus and will soon be on the way to what I assume is the reporters' hotel room, you can meet us there if you'd like." I grin excitedly knowing that the reaction other reporter's will get from Finn's antics will be thrilling. Who knows, they will probably some stories about him in the paper.

I tell Logan the address of the hotel, and before he can relay it back to Finn I hear the Australian shout, "Rory love, oh how I've missed you! One cannot live on weekly drunken phone calls alone!" I laugh remembering the phone call I received just the other day from him at two in the morning east coast time. It consisted of excessive babbling and some atrocious music playing in the background. "Alright then, I'll see you two love bees in a matter of minutes! Too-da-loo!"

Before any one can correct him on his improper use of the term, "love birds," the delirious man hangs up.

Logan turns to me, "What does he mean by weekly drunken phone calls?"

I shift a bit uncomfortably, "Well, Finn gets drunker then usual about one a week, and during those times he calls me and babbles a lot about random stuff. Last time he told me a story about a sock monkey doing an interpretive dance to the dialogue of Breakfast at Tiffany's…I feel like his brain ought to be studied for trauma."

At least this lightens the mood, "I suppose I'll have to have a talk with him."

"Alright guys, I'll see you at the hotel," I say standing up with Logan and leaving the bus so that we can take the Porsche to the hotel.

On the way over, Logan tells me, "You do realize I live around here right? I don't think your roommate would appreciate me crashing in your hotel room."

"Plus, I want to see where you live."

He smirks, "Of course, and you can name all of my appliances. Not to mention say hi to Henry the suit of armor."

"I would like that," I smile up at him.

His laughing features turn serious for a moment, "But, I'm actually not going to live here too much longer, so I wouldn't get too comfortable."

I take in what he's stated and glance up confused, "What are you saying?"

"Well, the business is already doing really great, and so I'm moving to New York to see how it fairs in the big bad world of Manhattan." He cannot suppress the proud look that appears suddenly on his face.

"Logan that's wonderful!" I hop up and give him a quick peck on the lips. "That's so much closer to Connecticut, and as an added bonus my bus ends up stopping around the area quite a bit since there are so many people there who can vote."

"Trust me I'm fully aware. I have your schedule down pat. I've been following your articles since day one," he smirks.

I can't hide the smile that breaks free on my face, "You're something else Logan Huntzberger."

Then he says the most cheesy, thing that I have ever heard come out of that boy's mouth, "As long as I'm yours."

"Cheesy," I grin.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it so far! If you could show some love in the reviews it would make the impending doom of going back to school slightly more bearable! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
